Master of Death
by rick001
Summary: The war is over and harry has been betrayed too many times he decides to take control of his life and goes to a different world in the past not to change things but mostly to live a life where he is not controlled by others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- **_I don't own Harry Potter and to sue me would be really futile as I dont have any money so all the best :P_

**AN:- **_Umbra8191 thanks for ur review it was encouraging :) ShadowBasilisk well my first chapter was under edit so ya the grammar was not very well and the structure too. I am finally satisfied with my first chapter and its really true i need a beta thanks for ur review_

* * *

><p><em>Year: - 1999<em>

The war was over; destruction hatred fire lay at its wake. Our hero, the chosen one, Harry Potter had to go through many painful betrayals and realisations. At the end of his 5th year much to his dismay he discovered that his life had been nothing but a well-planned illusion by the master manipulator, Albus Dumbledore. His so called friends, the Golden Trio had never been his friends to begin with, they had an ulterior motive behind their friendship, greedy for money and the power that he held over the wizarding population. The only good that harry could see coming out of this bloody war was that over the years of fighting the Oder, the ministry and Voldermort he now had an enormous magical core. Even the most powerful wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore looked like a squib when compared to harry. With all that he had to go through to reach where he is today his outlook of life soon changed and he learnt to live the life of a general instead of an ignorant solider.

One of the interesting discoveries that he made when he broke free from the Oder and happened to stumble upon Bellatrix, was to be startled by the fact that much like his her entire life had been a kind of puppet play where she was forced to be the puppet and lead a life that she despised. With a new found ally, a person who could finally relate to what he had gone through, Harry crushed his enemies, the lines between light and dark, good and evil had long been blurred. This was a fight to win a fight where nothing else but victory mattered the cost was never a bother. The war waged on for 3 years before almost every faction of the warring communities almost got extinct, consumed in the fiery hatred and blood lust. Murder, rape looting was an everyday occurrence during that time and no one paid much attention to them, after sometime even the Daily Prophet stopped reporting such news.

It is now 1 year since Harry had won his hard earned victory, but something just didn't feel right. 20 years old Harry wanted to live a life where he had friends, allies and may be just may be someone he could share his love with. So with all these thoughts in mind he sought out the only viable solution which was travelling to a world in the past where he could both leave his life the way he wanted as well as prevent puppet masters to reign over the wizarding populations. No longer would he shy away from the limelight, no longer would he be a pawn he was marked at the age to be a general and a general he would be. Harry Potter now the master of death the conqueror of Voldermort, Dumbledore began the ancient ritual that would lead him into a world where he could finally leave a life not an illusion. Once the runes were perfectly drawn with immaculate accuracy, the ancient chanting began while Harry flicked the ritual silver dagger across his palm and let his blood drop freely in the centre of the circle from which the runes seemed to snake out. Harry had prepared well in advance for this epic journey and had collected all of potter and black fortune in trunks to be taken along with him. After the war when he took possession of the Hallows and became the Master of Death he found out by fluke that he had inherited the Peverell family's headship and became Lord Peverell. The family being one of the oldest ever known to the wizarding world had literally ceased to exist. The Potter line being a descendant of the Peverell line and also the being the Master of Death made the magics of the Peverell family choose Harry as its magical heir and its Lord. The ritual room was humming with magic now, one could literally see magic swirling around harry all of a sudden a black void was created above the room and harry along with the trunks got sucked in it.

_Year:- 1968, (Henceforth, present day)_

After what felt like hours of a roller coaster ride Harry was dumped with a thud on soft wet green grass. The sun was just rising one could see the red light at the horizon signalling the start of a new day, a day which was going to mark the beginning of a new era in the history of the wizarding world. Soon harry thought Lord Peverell will rise his enemies will cower in fear and his allies will prosper, but first he had to go to Gringotts, get a high security vault where he would deposit the potter and black fortune and claim the Head of the house of the Peverell family. He quickly got up from the heap that he was now dusted his robes and took hold of his trunks and with soft pop apprated to Diagon Alley. He was walking down the alley towards the wizarding bank Gringotts when a young girl probably in her 5th or 6th year crashed into him, barely able to maintain balance Harry almost fell over and was surprised to see a very scared and shocked Bellatrix Black looking at him with a terrified expression. He gently bent down and offered her his hand to pick her up Bellatrix accepted his hand while he pulled her up.

"What's with all the hurry is everything alright?" asked harry.

She had a pensive look on her soft face, wondering "I am in trouble already and this young man here seems quite capable to handle himself against a few school kids, no harm in asking for a little help" before replying with a worried glance " some blokes from school has been bothering me we had some arguments but things got out of hand and violent. One of them is Rodolphus Lestrange, I am supposed to be married with him, but I dont like him at all he is nothing but a brute who takes advantage of me."

Harry held her steady, his mind many miles away recalling the Bella from his old life who died fighting alongside him, how she had been forced to live a life of a slave under the torture of her husband and his friends and ultimately Voldermort.

He decided that its time he took a stand sighing he replied with a smile "walk with me and I promise no harm will come on to you. Let me take care of those gits for you"

She looked in his eyes as if seeking them out for the truth and could only see sincerity and a tint of protectiveness in them. Satisfied she took his hand and started walking beside him. They had just begun walking when they were confronted with a loud group of boys lead by the Lestrange brothers. With a predatory calm Harry took in his surroundings, his eyes resting on each of the 5 boys in front of him as if challenging them. Bellatrix had taken a step backwards but her face had a mask of calm and confidence.

Lestrange seemed to lose his confidence and resorted to taunting "hide all you want trixy you won't have someone to hide you from me always. Very soon you will be mine you might as well give yourself up voluntarily rather than making it more painful than it has to be for you."

He left in haste before Harry could even utter a word. Satisfied that the boys were no longer any threat Harry let them go, not wanting to get into unwanted brawls and feel sorry for his actions later if he couldn't control his anger.

Harry could feel Bellatrix's hold tighten and he rubbed his thumb over her hand to reassure her while the boys left." Well I got some business here and at the bank would you want me to escort you home or would you rather hang out along with me for now?"

"Well mother must be off to tea with her friends and father is working. I would like to hang out around you a bit if you don't mind that is, I have some shopping to do as well" she informed him with a blush.

"Oh where are my manners!" she exclaimed. "Let me introduce myself I am Bellatrix Black Slytherin, 6th year. Thank you for your help earlier" Bellatrix told him gratefully. "I don't know how long I will be able to keep Rodolphus at bay, we are supposed to get married after all as soon as i finish my Hogwarts 7th year" she told with a sigh, her eyes distant.

"Well we will have to do something about it now wont we? After all I did promise you no harm will come onto you and let me tell you I am a man of my words. Alexander Peverell at you service milady" Harry (_Alex from now on_) made a show of bowing and made Bellatrix smile at his antics.

Alex reached the steps of Gringotts his trunks levitated and Bellatrix following his lead. He told her to wait in the reception while he gets along with his work, and promised her he will be back soon for the shopping trip.

Now that Bellatrix was alone she kept wondering where she had heard the name Peverell before. The name felt familiar but she couldn't quite place it correctly. With a start she recalled _The Tale of the Three Brothers_ by Beedle the Bard, and was quite intrigued that she had made acquaintance of a Peverell. The wizarding world had assumed that the family had perished long ago. She was very intrigued by the young Peverell and kept wondering what he meant when he said he will have to do something about her marriage. It was a family matter after all and even though the Peverell name would carry great prestige and Alexander himself must be very powerful no doubt still there was only so much one could do being an outsider. The only way he could really help her would be if he lobbied for her hand in marriage, no doubt her father Cygnus would be ecstatic if such a thing would happen. A faint blush crept along her beautiful cheeks as she wonder what it would be like to be finally free from the insults and taunting of Lestrange and be under the protection of Alexander Peverell.

With the inheritance test and vaults issue to be resolved Alex reached the nearest goblin teller and requested the goblin to help him open a new account as well as undergo an inheritance test.

"Follow me" said the goblin with a snarl, whose name he didn't quite manage to catch, and was lead to a meeting room where another goblin who had the name tag Rickok was waiting with a bowl and ritual knife.

"We would need 3 drops of ur blood in the bowl" stated Rickok.

Alex took hold of the knife and deftly flicked it along the tip of his ring finger letting 3 drops slide in the bowl before healing his finger _wandlessly. _

Alex didn't really need a wand anymore it had become more like a tradition for him now to keep a wand rather than a necessity, unlike ordinary wizards and witches, who were helpless without their wands. He still had his old phoenix feather wand though he no longer used it, he now had the elder wand on his body in the holster on his arm.

The test result showed that he could inherit from the Peverell, Potter, as well as the Black families. He had planned to leave the Potters and Blacks as it is so as to prevent a mass pandemonium which would be otherwise ensured by claiming those families.

"I want to claim the Peverell family headship" he told the Goblin.

Rickok could only nod, it seems his mind had gone numb with the shock that someone of the Peverell family had survived to this day. After composing himself Rickok stated "I am sorry but the Peverell family ring is no longer with Gringotts and as such we would require you to create a new head of the family ring which would then be recognised by us."

Alex had already gone through the same procedure earlier in the Gringotts of his world and as such already had a ring on his finger which would make any Peverell proud. He took off his ring which was quite heavy and seemed to be made of a heavy sliver like metal most probably platinum and had gold vines running along its length forming an intricate design. He had searched high and low for the Peverell family coat of arms while making the ring, which happened to be a wand and a sword criss crossed against a shield with the words **_Justo semper_** engraved in them, was now embossed in an emerald jade much like the colour of Alex's eyes. The Peverell family motto was **_Justo semper_** which in English meant **_Always just_** suited Alex very well.

He handed the ring to Rickok to quickly get over the formalities and was led into the Peverell vault which still had quite a substantial amount of gold and when added with the fortune brought along with him made Alex the richest client of Gringotts. He had already gone through the inheritance ritual once thus his face and looks had changed quite a bit. He was no longer the copy of his dad James Potter but now had an aristocratic look of a lord and had greyish straight hairs which was tied in a pony and but he had retained his green eyes, which seemed to glow with a fire inside them. The ritual was done with quickly and not much visible change came out of it. For Alex it was more of a formality as he had already inherited the Peverell family magic.

With the formalities over he went along to have a few words with his newly appointed account manager Togark. Togark had recently been promoted to the post of account manager but had not got any account yet, he couldn't believe his luck when out of the blue he became the account manager of the richest client of Gringotts earning him the respect of his peers and joy at his personal achievement.

"I shall require a place to stay for now until a proper manor befitting the Peverell name and honour can be constructed, I hope you would be able to either build it from scratch or procure the old Peverell properties and repair them so that they may be suitably inhabitable for a Lord." stated Alex

"Sure the project will be undertaken immediately and everything will be befitting your station, you will be pleased. For now however you could make use of the Gringotts guest house, I hope you have a pleasant stay. It would take about 2 days for us to meet your needs regarding the manor" stated Togark while he led Alex to the guest house.

Alex soon came back after a quick tour of the guest house to the reception only to be amused by the bored face of Bellatrix and almost cursed himself for practically forgetting all about her. Deciding to make up for his earlier mistake he came up to her and offered her his arm while he led them out for shopping in Diagon alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- <strong>I would really appreciate if you ppl gave me some reviews and really in need of a beta the first chapter finally came along i am working on the 2nd now njoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - **_I don't own Harry Potter and to sue me would be really futile as I dont have any money so all the best :P_

**AN: - **_Thank you__**xFactor101 **__ for pointing out my faults I think I have corrected them still I am just a human and I do make mistakes keep pointing them out and I shall try my best to correct them. And as for Bellatrix acting the way she was well I hope this chapter will help you understand. You have been a real help buddy and thank you all for the reviews. Bellatrix is 16 years old now almost 17 she was born in May 2nd 1951. James, Lilly, Remus and Sirus attend Hogwarts in 1970. Voldermort's comes out in public in1970 when he starts to recruit Death Eaters._

₰…_.₰ _**denotes parcel tongue.**

* * *

><p>Once outside Alex decided that he should first give a visit to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion and get himself a new wardrobe for he had not brought ne clothing with him. He also made a mental note of the other things he might require apart from clothing but couldn't think of anything much other than a post owl may be a familiar, owl treats.<p>

His requirements noted he turned to Bellatrix who by now had turned silent and had been carefully observing Alex and the surrounding. "I would need to acquire a whole new wardrobe, would you like to assist me in my little project? I have never been much useful when it came to purchasing clothing and I am sure a young lady of your stature would be able to help me along very well" asked Alex.

"Well I need to get some supplies from the apothecary, would be glad to help you pick out your clothes. It's the least I could do for helping me out" explained Bellatrix with a smile.

While they were about to enter the shop she enquire "any particular choice or range that you might prefer?"

"Money is not a matter I want the best, possibly in a dark shade of black or grey dark green would do to" explained Alex.

Once inside they were soon greeted by a young girl, the store clerk who enquired how she could help them with a smile plastered on her face and her while eyeing Alex speculatively.

Bellatrix beat Alex to the reply "we would need a new wardrobe for Mr Peverell here, get the best that you have and in dark colour."

She came around to take the required measurements before leaving towards to back of the shop to get the materials. While the clerk was busy measuring Alex, Bellatrix noted the heavy ring on his finger and became aware that this young man beside her who most probably was around the age of 20 is a lord and had a physique which would make most of the witches drool. She couldn't explain why she was feeling a strange feeling of peace and safety when around him, not that she was complaining it was good to finally have a moment of peace instead of being on the alert all the times and looking out for herself.

Alex became aware of eyes boring in his back and turned around only to have his eyes lock with Bellatrix and quickly looked away. The awkward silence was soon broken when the clerk came around with the materials and began to discuss the designs with Bellatrix. With the design settled the clerk asked them if they would be back in an hour or she should send the finished robes by an owl.

Alex let her know "It won't be necessary I will be back in an hour and will pick of the robes then."

Once done they moved on to the Magical Menagerie where he got himself a regal looking mail eagle, he named Apollo. While getting a cage and treats for Apollo he noticed a long snake who was hissing on about how she didn't get the proper care she deserved and how bored she was being trapped inside a glass cage.

Alex went near the cage and asked ₰ _hi there would you want to come alone with me? What is your name? ₰_

The snake clearly excited rose up to look at Alex and hissed ₰ _i am __Volos speaker_. _Take me with you I will serve you and protect you₰ _excitedly while bobbing its head.

Intrigued Alex put his hand into the cage while Volos crawled up and wrapped herself along Alex's arm letting out a contented hiss for the warmth of Alex's hand. The name Volos seemed to be fitting for the 5 foot or so long black snake with silver ringlets around its tail. In ancient Slavic paganism a deity by the name of Volos presided over the underworld.

While Alex was lost in his own world both the shop keeper and Bellatrix were watching the spectacle unfold with trepidation. Alex's speaking parcel tongue lead them to fear him at the same time made Bellatrix wonder what other secrets he might be hiding and why he wasn't bothered by his carefree display, didn't he know that speaking parcel tongue automatically marked you as a dark wizard in the eyes of these prejudiced masses. The more she watched Alexander Peverell the more of an enigma he was becoming for her and she had to fight with her self-control least she loses herself to this enigma.

Satisfied with the outcome and his shopping done Alex went over to the clerk to enquire about the cost of his purchase.

"That will be 20 galleons, sir" stuttered the shopkeeper.

He took out the 20 galleons needed from the endless bag that the goblins had given him, which was linked to his vault, and let the galleons clatter on the desk.

Having paid for the purchases he told Apollo to fly over to the Gringotts guest house where he will be staying currently and shrunk his cage and the treats so that it would fit inside his pocket while Volos wrapped herself around his torso and went back to her slumber.

He then moved over to where Bellatrix was standing.

"Shall we get going then? Would u like to have some ice cream before you go to get your supplies?" Alex asked her.

Bellatrix accepted the offer with a nod of her head.

While they were headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour he noticed Bellatrix had her mask well in place one could see that her face showed no emotions whatsoever and mentally cursed himself for it was going to be all the more harder to make her open up to him and let him know what exactly her troubles were. After all he couldn't help her out if she didn't tell him she was in any trouble. To offer help with troubles that he isn't supposed to know exists would be very suspicious and he couldn't risk Bellatrix alienating herself any more than she already had.

So he thought it would be best to be bold and go for a direct approach.

They had already reached the ice cream parlour by now and Alex requested for 2 scoops of Butter pecan while Bellatrix had Vanilla fudge ripple. They started to eat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So what was all the trouble about back then?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

Bellatrix seemed to contemplate how to answer his question best; and looked hesitant talking about her private life and family matters with a person she barely knew and met a few hours earlier.

True he had been helpful and didn't ask many questions but one could never know what his ulterior motives were. She had been a Slytherin all her life and knew no one would offer help to such great extend without asking for anything in return.

Alex seemed to pick up on her thought pattern and cast a complex privacy charm before stating "I only ask because I have a proposition for you."

Bellatrix looked at him suspiciously before nodding for him to go on.

"I am soon going to start a political unrest in wizarding Britain. Current day politics around here would only lead towards self-destruction of the magical community. Fighting amongst ourselves only makes us weak for others to take advantage of our weakened state." Alex paused to gauge her reaction.

Bellatrix seemed to be very interested in what he had to tell but tried to hide her surprise and interest.

"I would need someone who has a good knowledge in politics and pureblood culture. As you already might have deduced it's been very long since the Peverell family went aloof from the wizarding world and as such I don't have much inner insights into the working of the ministry" continued Alex.

Bellatrix pondered upon the situation for a while before making up her mind and decided to join him. She didn't have any better options either, 6th year at Hogwarts would end soon and she knew she would be forced to marry Rodolphus Lestrange against her wish as soon as she graduated. Joining Alex would make her an ally of Lord Peverell and such earn her power and sway, and most importantly she would still have her freedom.

"Do I have your assurance that I will be allowed my freedom and be my own person if I join you?" asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, I would never want to enslave my allies or followers, I like it best when people join me out of their free will for a better wizarding world plus a brain over the shoulders is an added bonus to my cause" Alex replied sincerely.

"And those who join me will also have my protection and support, but before you decide let me make it clear I will not tolerate betrayals, they have no place in my heart and I will show no mercy while dealing with them" Alex gravely informed her.

"I wouldn't join you if I had betrayals in my mind, and I assume the same would hold true for me then; that I am not betrayed and you will keep your word and deliver on them?" Bellatrix asked.

Alex just nodded his head to answer in the affirmative.

While Bellatrix held his gaze and looked deep in his eyes to gauge the sincerity of his words, "I will join you then" she declared.

Satisfied that his plan worked out and he had already gained a vital ally Alex asked "So are you going to tell me what troubles you are in, now?"

Bellatrix seemed a bit hesitant at first but soon told him about her life.

She told him how trouble first started when her elder sister Andromeda Black had views of her own and defied her parents wished and eloped with a muggle born wizard Ted Tonks. Her parents were enraged and blasted her name off the family tree.

Bellatrix always had an independent streak to her and liked to think before following, she wasn't quite convinced with the pure blood ideology but kept her thoughts to herself; and became the ideal daughter for her parents.

But somehow her parents found out about her ideology and were fearful that she would follow in the footsteps of her sister. Frightened her parents made her undergo physical punishments meant to break her will, but being the strong willed girl that she was it didn't do much good rather than make her resolve stronger.

So last year her parents had settled for a marriage contract to be drafted with Rodolphus Lestrange and put her on imperious so as to ensure what her parents deemed was the proper behaviour for a member of the most ancient and noble Black family.

She was forced to obey every order of Lestrange and show contempt to anyone who was not of a pure blood origin.

Lestrange was more than happy with the situation and made good use of her. She was forced to cater to the needs of him as well as his friends and was toyed around like some dirty whore she fought her best against the curse and somehow managed to withhold her maidenhood.

It was the Christmas holidays and they had all come back home, it was a week before the students had to go back to Hogwarts. She had managed to break the curse on her but didn't let anyone at home figure it out, and wanted to spend as much time as possible away from her parents whom she now hated with a zeal.

She was going about doing her shopping when she bumped into Lestrange who then managed to corner her in a dark alley and was having his way with her before she managed to escape and run into Alex.

Alex listened to her part of the story with a cool calculating look, in his mind he was already going through possible solutions to get her out of this mess.

"Would vanishing Lestrange from the face of earth help? I bet no one would care much if I took care of that pest" asked Alex.

Bellatrix had a smile on her face relishing on the idea before replying "it wouldn't do much good my parents will soon find someone else to take his place and there is no saying he won't follow in Lestrange's footsteps."

"So what do you suppose we could do?" Alex asked worriedly.

"You could ask my father for my hand" Bellatrix casually replied looking down at her now finished ice cream cup.

Alex did a flip hearing her reply and his face looked very funny while he tried to get out with a suitable reply.

Before Alex could form a reply Bellatrix continued "you are a pure blood wizard as well as a lord of one of the oldest wizarding family, my father would be ecstatic and would never deny an alliance of a Black with Lord Peverell. "

"I am already your alley and if you are worried about marrying me we could keep the marriage as a mere formality which would end my troubles both at home and in school as I would be under your protection and as your betrothed you would have the right to challenge anyone who tries to harm or defile me." Bellatrix coolly continued.

Alex pondered upon his options and was forced to see that this would be the best way to get her out of the mess that she was currently in, so just nodded his head to give his assertion; and disabled the privacy charm around them.

"Well Miss Black would you need me to accompany you to the apothecary or could you meet me near the Leaky Cauldron while I get my robes?" Alex asked.

"You go ahead and get your robes we will meet at the Leaky Cauldron then and call me Bellatrix" she said.

"Only if you call me Alexander or Alex whatever suits you" replied Alex with a smile.

Soon they parted and went to different directions.

Bellatrix was very excited but hid her excitement beneath her mask perfectly.

Not only had she found a way out of her pitiful life she had also bagged herself a very handsome, powerful and from the looks of it rich wizard, who if everything goes according to plan would soon become her husband.

She was now plotting ways to extract revenge for the months of torture that she had to undergo. Finally she was free but she couldn't let her guard down yet if wouldn't bode well for her cause if her parents found out so she would keep acting as an emotionless vessel and keep up with their insults and plotting, but very soon she would be free.

Soon she reached the steps of the apothecary and quickly made her purchase before heading towards the Leaky Cauldron where Alex was supposed to be waiting for her.

Alex entered the shop and after a quick chat with the store clerk who seemed to take it upon her to keep brushing herself against him arrived near the Leaky Cauldron and had been waiting for about 5 minutes before he caught sight of Bellatrix walking towards him with a cauldron filled with potion ingredients.

Alex smiled at her sight and waved at her, he had to admit she was rather beautiful and under normal circumstances he would not have given second thoughts about courting her but given her background and the strange way they made acquaintance of each other made him feel uneasy. It had been just under a few hours that he met this girl and already he was preparing himself on how best to approach her father with a proposal to marry her. Fate really seemed to have a strange obsession with him.

"Planning to become a potion mistress Bella?" Alex asked when she was close enough.

"No just needed some ingredients to make a pain reliving potion, you never know when you need them" replied Bellatrix secretly happy with the nick that Alex had given her.

"But I am pretty competent when it comes to brewing potions" she added as an afterthought.

"Well good to know that I am not much when it comes to potions. Here let me carry them" he said and took hold of the cauldron.

"So are we going to apprated then?" Alex asked.

"No, I don't have a licence yet I will get one soon though, here I got a portkey" she replied taking out a black ring.

Making sure Alex was touching the portkey she activated it and soon reached their destination Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- <strong>_Thank you every one for the reviews this is the final chapter 2 i dont think there would be much errors in this but well let me know. send in your reviews as it really helps and do njoy :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: - **_I don't own Harry Potter and to sue me would be really futile as I don't have any money so all the best :P_

**AN: - **_Thank you __guys for your comments and reviews they really make me giddy with joy and serves as source of inspiration._

₰…_.₰ _**denotes parcel tongue.**

* * *

><p>Alex felt the familiar tug on his navel as the portkey activated and they were whisked away to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.<p>

Over the years Alex had extensive practise of travelling around using magical means of transport, what with being the leader of a warring faction and had thus finally learned how to land on his legs while using them.

They landed with grace and Volos hissed her displeasure at being jostled around, thus disturbing her peaceful slumber.

Alex chuckled, and shifted the cauldron in his left hand and they both made towards the imposing old oak doors, Bella knocked the door softly and was soon greeted by the Black house elf Kreacher.

Kreacher silently took the potion cauldron, Alex was carrying and ushered them inside before announcing "Miss Trixy is back and has a guest accompanying her."

By the time Alex and Bella had reached Number Twelve Grimmauld Place it was already lunch time and the family had gathered around the dining table and was about to start with their lunch. They had been expecting Bella back from her shopping, but an addition of a guest intrigued the family; nevertheless they were invited inside and lead to the dining hall by Kreacher.

Bella already had the mask of an emotionless vicious bitch firmly in place, a cool distant look in her blue eyes. She had to keep acting least her family discovers her victory in getting rid of the imperious curse.

In the dining hall an 8 year old Sirius was being glared at by his 12 year old cousin, Narcissa Black; who was currently sporting orange hair and a giggling 6 year old Regulus was cheering him along. The only elder sitting among them, Cygnus Black, Bella's father; seemed to have given up on trying to punish Sirius for his prank or appease Narcissa who seemed to want nothing but kill him with the glare.

Cygnus was carefully studying the young confident man walking towards the table along with his daughter. Their guest seemed to be one with a lot of charisma and Cygnus's giving him the look didn't seem to deter him in the slightest.

Bellatrix broke the silence and introduced Alex – "Father this is Alexander Peverell, he came to my rescue when I had the misfortune of running into some miscreants while I was shopping in Diagon Ally."

Cygnus raised his eyebrow while he processed the fact that the man standing in front of him was not only from a very old pureblood family but also the Lord and head of the family; the magnificent Peverell ring helped signify the legacy and importance of the Lord in front of him.

"Oh it was nothing really, but I am happy I could be of service." Alex explained while he tipped his imaginary hat.

"Alexander this is my father Cygnus Black, my cousins Sirius and Regulus and my sister Narcissa"- Bellatrix introduced her family.

Cygnus's mind was already busy scheming, if only he could use Bellatrix to try and ensnare Alexander, the Black family name would gain more prestige and power. His eyes didn't miss the look that Alex was giving Bellatrix though he couldn't help but be glad to see Bellatrix being indifferent to his looks of affection. He had taught her well Cygnus thought, it wouldn't hurt to try and gain the young Lord's alliance using Bellatrix.

"Well if that is the case then why don't you have lunch with us? It's the least I can do for rescuing my daughter."

Alex seemed a bit hesitant old memories still haunted him, but he knew he had to make peace with the past and move on. He was soon going to be the leader of a new era of wizarding Britain and it wouldn't do much good to his cause if he can't get his act together.

"Sure lunch would be delightful I do have a busy schedule though and I am sorry I won't be able to be here for long." Alex said with a hint of regret in his voice.

Alex made himself comfortable and sat beside Sirius; a dish laden with food appeared in front of him.

The Black family is grateful for your service, anything we could do to repay your act of kindness?" asked Cygnus.

"Not to offend you but really it was nothing, I am glad I could help. But if you really wanted to you, could allow Bellatrix to be the hostess for the party I am about to throw in a few days to mark the return of the Peverell family from its long self imposed exile." Alex stated while poking his mashed potatoes with a fork.

Cygnus was almost jumping with glee, it's not often when such golden opportunity comes knocking your way; and thought it would be best to accept his proposal and butter him a bit. Little did he know he was being manipulated by Alex; and would soon regret being outsmarted by a young man.

"I am honoured that you think such highly about her, I am sure your faith in her isn't misplaced she has been trained well since her birth and would love to be the hostess for your party." Cygnus stated happily.

Bella on the other hand was busy with her lunch and didn't seem to care about what Alex or her father was talking about; after all being under the imperious spell one wasn't supposed to have any feelings or emotions.

Underneath her mask though Bella was a very happy girl, any doubts that she still had about the practicality of her plan had all but vanished. She couldn't help but me more drawn to Alex he was not only charming, powerful and wealthy; he had a sharp wit and was equally gifted in his speech and interactions. Bella didn't have any doubt that he would make a great leader; finally she had found a way to her freedom and also allied herself with a side which according to her insight had a very good chance in being successful with which ever endeavour they commit themselves to.

"I would have really found myself at loss otherwise, planning a party and such is hardly my field of expertise." Alex said in relief.

"Thank you for the lunch Mr. Black, it has been nice to get to know your family Sir but I am afraid I will have to take my leave now. Expect an owl with the invitation sometime soon; I hope that the Black family will come." Alex said while getting up.

"Sure we will be looking forward to it. Till then Lord Peverell, have a nice time." Cygnus wished while shaking his hand with Alex.

"Bellatrix please accompany Lord Peverell on his way out." Cygnus requested and together Alex and Bella made their way towards the entrance.

On their way out Alex gave Bella's hand a reassuring squeeze before bidding her good bye and apparted away.

Once away from Twelve Grimmauld Place Alex reached the Gringotts guest house, and made for his room and promptly crashed into the inviting soft and warm couch.

Volos hissed loudly in annoyance for the sudden movement on Alex's part had woke her up from her slumber.

Alex had all but forgotten about her, he quickly transfigured a soft hearth for Volos to lie in and added a cushioning and warming charm and put her in it

₰ _Is this going to be where I sleep?_ ₰ asked Volos.

₰ _Yes do you like it? _₰

₰ _Yes, yes _₰ the snake nodded her head excitedly.

₰ _This is much better than that cold prison I had to spend my time in before you came to rescue me. Thank you master._ ₰ Volos said, pleased with how considerate her master is and vowed that she will try her best and serve him well.

₰ _I am glad you like it. _₰ Alex stated while he conjured some rats and fed Volos.

He wondered where his eagle Apollo was, he soon spotted him perched on a beautiful stand, helping himself to some treats.

His day was eventful to say the least, he still had many plans to make but as of now he was way too tired and decided a quick nap would be beneficial.

Making sure the doors were locked and room secured Alex made way towards the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - <strong>_Err do I really need to say sorry for the long wait? I am sure most of you are out for my blood I swear I try but my personal life seems to be a mess still thanks for being with me guys and girls I shall try to be more fast with my updates__._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: - **_Good news I just had a chat with J.K and after reading my story she was chanting while kneeling at my feet- "I am not worthy" and has given me the right to HP verse so yeah, I OWN Harry Potter._

**AN: - **_Thank you __guys for your comments and reviews I will try to keep the updates coming but bear with me in case it takes long. However rest assured the story won't be abandoned._

₰…_.₰ _**denotes parcel tongue.**

While Alex had been taking his peaceful nap the goblins of Gringotts were busy securing a secluded spot to build the Peverell Fort.

They had finally located a large island a bit far from the main land hidden from muggles and agreed that it would be best to built the Fort here.

The Fort was to be built using pure granite and marbles, once completed it would out shadow Hogwarts castle.

The goblins are a hard working race and took pride in their work, needless to say that the end product of any project undertaken by them reflected perfection and craftsmanship at its best.

Goldstone, the goblin who had been entrusted with the project of building the Fort had a point to prove. He was a relatively young goblin and had to work really hard to bag an undertaking of this magnitude. With his success here he would no longer be treated as a young foal and would get the proper credit due to him.

His desire to outshine others and make a name for himself coupled with the goblin mastery made sure that Peverell Fort will be a sight to behold.

Meanwhile back in Gringotts guest house, Alex woke from his dreamless peaceful sleep and groggily looked for the source of disturbance which woke him up.

Apollo was perched over the head board of his bead, a letter in his talons.

Alex rubbed his eyes and took the letter from him, wondering who would send him a letter now? After all it's been at most six hours since he had made his way to his universe.

He was certain no one knew him in here other than the Blacks he met for lunch today.

Thanking Apollo for the letter, he tore open the envelope to find a heavy parchment which had a modest sprinkling of some exotic fragrance.

At once he was reminded of the fan girls trying to woo him or just vying for his attention.

He cautiously laid the letter on the desk beside his bed and scanned it for any kind of enchantment or hexes and such. Finding none Alex decided it won't hurt to read the content of the letter.

The letter read:-

_Dear,_

_Mr Peverell_

_The robes you had asked for are ready for delivery, thought I should let you know. Kindly collect them from __**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion**__ at your leisure._

_Sincerely_

_Elena._

Alex let out a groan once he realized who Elena was.

He recalled it was the store clerk who was being a bit too friendly with him. Alex let out a groan; his experience with love struck girls was not a happy one.

Steeling himself for the dreaded encounter that he would surely have to undergo, for he did need his robes; Alex decided it would be best to freshen up and head out.

He had plans to make, much work to be done. First and foremost he needed to address the fact that Dumbledore still had the Elder wand, and from what Alex had learnt early in his life that Dumbledore wasn't one who could handle power.

It went in his head and made him want to act god.

Dumbledore and his notion of "The greater good" were equally responsible for much of the damage to the wizarding world Alex had come from.

If not for Dumbledore's stupid idea of second chances and his acting the god, the war could have ended a lot faster and with much less bloodshed.

His thoughts wandered back to his childhood, how he had been manipulated from the start.

His friends, for whom he would have laid down his life were nothing but paid spies whose aim was to report each and every activity he made to Dumbledore.

The Weasley family had been siphoning off his wealth, an incentive to make them act all caring and loving towards Alex.

The truth had shocked him, made him numb, but he had fought back; even when darkness had stifled the light away he didn't give up.

No use living in the past, Alex though with a sigh. He had come here with an objective in mind and he would not fail, Alex vowed to make the world a better place.

One where children won't be the victim of pity jealousy, where justice won't be denied and innocents won't be punished and where freedom can't be purchased using gold.

With a chuckle he remembered his family motto "_**Justo semper"**_; yes he would craft a world of justice.

He went to the washroom to make himself presentable before heading out.

He walked the cobbled street of Diagon alley and made way to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion**.

An excited and anxious Elena greeted him and Alex tried his best to act politely and not let his irritation show.

Thanking her for the robes and paying for them he made a quick exit out of the shop. Leaving a very disappointed Elena who had hoped to spend some time alone with the enigmatic young man and may be get invited on a date.

Walking down the now almost empty streets of Diagon alley Alex reflected onto his next set of plans.

He would soon reveal his presence as a major power in the wizarding world and try to subtly undermine Dumbledore's powerbase while preventing enigmatic Tom Riddle ensnaring people into his cause.

He would form his own group, his army, hand pick them and prepare them for the upcoming war, which is bound to erupt soon.

Alex had know it long back that just a power play won't suffice, he would need to implant seeds of radical thinking and belief to usher this dormant wizarding world into a more vibrant society.

He would bring about the renaissance of the wizarding world.

Such were his ambitious plans and to make them a reality he would need a big political as well as huge public support. And the first step to his success would be to overshadow the current leaders.

People are fickle minded and years of being manipulated had made Alex a master in the art of manipulating others.

Alex smirked while thinking-"Dumbledore won't know what hit him."

It was high time someone showed the master puppeteer what it felt like being manipulated.

After the short evening stroll he headed for the "Leaky Cauldron" for a quick dinner and made his way back to the guest house.

Tomorrow would be a busy day, he would have to plan the details of the party he is about to throw along with Bella.

Alex also needed to send out invitations and claim his seats.

The time travel had made him tired and taxed his magical core a bit, so a tired Alex finally fell asleep.

**AN: - **_Err do I really need to say sorry for the long wait? I am sure most of you are out for my blood I swear I try but my personal life seems to be a mess still thanks for being with me guys and girls I shall try to be more fast with my updates__. Oh and folks who didn't understand the inner meaning of the disclaimer may as well cast a well deserved Crucio on themselves. :P _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: - **_Tired of all the blabbering so if you are waiting for me to claim I don't own Harry Potter verse then here is what I got to say- "BLA BLA BLACK_ _SHEEP"__._

**AN: - **_Thank you __guys for your comments and reviews I am really touched with all the positive reviews I get even when I make you guys wait so long for the updates. Just want you guys to know that the story won't be abandoned._

₰…_.₰ _**denotes parcel tongue.**

* * *

><p>Back in the Black household it was the clam before storm, the Black patriarch was busy scheming along with Bellatrix's father Cygnus.<p>

They had earlier decided to marry Bellatrix off with the brute Rodolphus Lestrange in hopes to undo some of the shame that her elder sister Andromeda brought upon the family when she eloped and married her muggle born lover.

But the emergence of Lord Peverell and his affection towards Bella urged them to readdress the situation. While the Peverell family holds much more of a sway Alex was still a wild card, not much is known about him, the Blacks couldn't help but feel a bit weary to outright align themselves with him by giving into his request, but they couldn't find any ground to deny his requests either.

It was finally decided to go along with the flow and come into a firm decision after the ball that they were invited to.

The family with most influence would be rewarded with Bellatrix's hand, thus making sure the Blacks are able to maintain a strong political foothold.

Bella on the other hand was having a jolly time coming up with devious plans all revolving around her revenge for what she had to suffer at the hands of both her so called family and Rodolphus.

Currently staring out of her bedside window into the star studded night sky she couldn't help but breathe a sigh in anticipation of her freedom. She could never imagine how good it felt to not feel helpless anymore, not feel like a slave to be traded off. Oh how she craved for affection, none of her parents had ever showed her any affection. But all that will change; soon she will have her freedom.

Freedom to be who she really wants to be and no longer having to carry on with this facade of being the primp and popper pure blood daughter, only to be treated as a valuable property used to gain allies and to advance the family's political agenda.

With her mind filled with dreams of a new wizarding world, a world that she would help Alex craft, Bella drifted off to sleep.

Far away in Scotland the self styled Lord of the light, master puppeteer, manipulator the magnificent and the lone warrior for "The greater good" was having a nice time planning his way to eternal glory.

Having defeated _Grindelwald_ had already seen him heralded by the sheep of the wizarding Britain as the reincarnation of Merlin.

He had already made good use of this grandfatherly image to instil into the minds of the sheep the image of an infallible protector who knew what is good for everyone, no one dared question his reasoning or actions.

For all intent and purpose Albus Dumbledore was above laws. For him the wizarding world was his chess set and the wizards his pawns.

He had long since seen gotten a glimpse of the kind of future Tom Riddle would unleash but he made no effort trying to nip the trouble at its bud. Such a course of action just wouldn't do well for "the greater good"; though "greater good" of whom begged to be asked.

Albus too many names was a control freak and the best way to retain control of wizards was to present them with a trouble so enormous that only the reincarnation of Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, will be able to take care.

For you see the paradox of having a powerful hero without a villain in the mix, people would never properly appreciate the hero if there was no trouble that they needed to be saved from.

Fates were soon going to change; little did Dumbles know that his peaceful world would soon be falling apart with utter chaos all around him.

As his tired eye lids closed and he dozed off, fates smiled from up above for this would very likely be the best sleep he was going to get for a long while. Soon the Master of Death would wake from his slumber and raze the world, build it anew.

The first rays of morning sun lighting up the eastern sky heralded the beginning of a new day; a day which would end up being a very busy one for the still sleeping Alex.

Finally around six in the morning Alex got up from his soft bed smiled at his still dozing pets and headed for the washroom.

Once he had freshened up a bit he got into his morning ritual of meditation and some physical exercise to help him maintain a fit mind and body.

Drenched in sweat after the 2 hour or so workout Alex headed for a shower already planning the stuff he needed to get done today.

After a soothing shower Alex decided that the first thing to do today would be to get a few house elves since the goblins had promised he would get his manor today, he would need a few elves to maintain his manor.

Once he had procured elves he would need to contact Bella and take her out somewhere where they could plan about the ball as well as ways to advance his agenda.

And he dare not forget warding his new home, truth be told Alex was very excited about the prospect of having a new home to his name. In the past he never had a nice place he could call home.

After dressing up in one of the new robes he had just got himself yesterday Alex headed out into the shopping alley to get a few elves.

At the end of the alley in a dark corner he finally found the shop which sold house elves. The shop was manned by an old cranky wizard. Alex asked for 5 elves and with a few grunts and 50 Galleons each Alex got himself Tilly, Gandlf, Willy, Nanny, Bobo his five elves.

Once the purchase was over the first task he entrusted his excited and seemingly sugar high elves was to get them suitable uniform which wouldn't reflect badly on the Peverell house that they shall be serving.

Gandlf being the oldest among them got the honour of being the head elf for the Peverell family and promised Alex he will keep the younger elves in check and never let him down.

Alex told them to get into in his guest house once they were done with their uniform, he would call them when he required their assistance.

Meanwhile Alex made his way for Gringotts and was hopeful he would be ushered to his new home which was supposed to be built by today.

With his head held high and a spring to his steps he made his way inside the bank, and asked the nearby teller to call his account manager, Togark, with whom he had business.

On hearing him addressing Togark as his account manager the goblins soon connected the dots and recognized him as the richest client of Gringotts and was treated in a much friendlier terms.

He was soon seated in a lush comforter inside a private room with Togark seating on the other end of the table.

"What can Gringotts do for you today my lord" Togark asked.

"How far are you done with the manor? Will I be able to get into my new home today as I was promised?" Alex enquired.

Togark showed him a toothy smile and said "We goblins value our words more than our life, your manor or should I say Fort is ready and you can move in whenever you are ready. We have already deducted the cost from your accounts and the Fort is all yours."

"I am sure the building will meet up to your standards, although I am surprised you didn't ask us to ward your property, we are the best when it comes to warding." Togark added.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am quite capable of warding my own home. Now if you would tell me how to reach my new home and take me to my vault we could finish our business for now."

"As the property is not warded it is currently only hidden from muggles and can be reached by any wizard if they know where to go. The fort is built on an island about 200 miles west off the mainland. The island used to be a part of the magical Britain; you are now the new owner of the island." Togark stated.

Togark then showed Alex the coordinates to the island which was yet to be christened.

The goblins, Alex thought a bit amused, were very sly creatures one of the added benefits of having built the fort in an island which now belonged to him was that the Ministry of Magic had no authority over it. The island was a sovereign state and as such would help keep him safe from any political uprising against him.

A dizzying ride later Alex reached his vault and took one of his most cherished creation, shadow sword, out of the vault along with some ward stones and other items he would require to ward his new home.

The shadow sword currently didn't look like a sword at all in fact it had the shape of a black ring which Alex put in his thumb and made way out of the bank.

The shadow sword was a weapon built by Alex which would put even the sword of Gryffindor to shame. The weapon could morph its shape according to the need and wish of the wielder.

Alex currently had it morph into a black ring. The ring would morph back into a board sword whenever Alex needed it in combat. True it could morph into any shape the wielder could imagine but Alex felt at ease using a board sword.

The edges of the sword would light up in an eerily green flame at times when Alex involves himself in close combat with multiple opponents and felt particularly thirsty for their blood.

The green flame was his version of a controlled _Fiendfyre_, and could easily eat through almost anything it encountered in its path.

Having finished with is work in the bank Alex apparted to his Island, which he decided to name Liberty he had yet to check out his fort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - <strong>_At first I thought of adding Bella's visit and a little bit of description of the fort in this chapter itself but then it didn't seem like a good idea so here you go. Hope you guys enjoy also once the next chapter is done I will have finished with all the background that my story needs and can move forward in a good pace__._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: - **Can't seem to think of anything creative enough, so you guys compose one and imagine it is the current disclaimer_._

**AN: - **_Had been stuck with some technicalities, fortunately got it worked out in my dream yesterday night so the update._

₰…_.₰ _**denotes parcel tongue.**

**Answers to reviews:- **

****spacecatdet - He didn't make dumble perform the ritual, the ritual was done by harry/alex himself. It was a punctuation mistake on my part that made you think that he made dumble carry out the ritual.

cj-cold - Yes that is exactly what i had in mind as you can find out in this chapter.

More questions are always welcome I will try answer them when I can. I do need some help with the romance part anyone interested please send me a PM.

* * *

><p>Alex could only gawk at what is supposed to be his home. The fort was imposing yet beautiful at the same time. It spoke volumes about the craftsmanship of the goblin workers.<p>

Alex couldn't have asked for anything more, the work of mastery that stood proud and high in front of him filled him up with pride and a sense of belonging.

The life of Alex in the previous world had never been a pleasant one, having forced to grow up in an abusive household as well as finding out about all the manipulations and betrayals took a toll on him. He never had a place to call home.

During the early stages of his life he had often regarded Hogwarts as his real home; but with all the betrayals and manipulations he had to face while in there tended to sully the image of Hogwarts for him.

But the goblin made master piece in front of him boosted his moral and washed away any lingering insecurities he had due to his abusive past.

Alex vowed to protect his home at all cost, and make sure his legacy would be fitting for the master of this impressive fort.

Alex walked along the cobbled path that led towards the fort, as he approached the entrance the heavy metal doors slid apart and allowed him entrance.

Once inside he tried to look closer and acquaint himself with the structure of the fort. The fort was rectangular in shape. The fort had thick heavy walls surrounding on all four sides, the main building in the centre. There were barracks alongside the boundary walls for garrisoning guards.

The fort was at the very least three times the size of Hogwarts. The area inside the boundary walls was spacious enough to house a small city, with the main building which would be Alex's residence at the centre.

The main building which would become Alex's residence was made out of white marble, while the boundary walls made of black granite. Alex quickly named the main building, _White Tower_ with it being the tallest structure on the island and being pure white in colour the name seemed quite befitting.

Once Alex's power and army grew his supporters and army could easily reside inside the fort, they could build their home inside the walls; the goblins it seemed had already anticipated Alex's motives and made sure he had provision to support and provide a safe place to live to his army and followers.

Now all Alex needed to do was to christen his fort and then add protective magic and ward it to make sure no one could harm his beloved home. With plans to take over the wizarding world Alex thought the name **Capitol** would do just fine.

After having found a suitable name for his fort Alex started warding the island.

He placed the ward stones at the perimeter of the island and started chanting in an ancient language. The required runes for the wards he was about to setup were already etched on the surface of the stone and the ward stones were also imbued in his blood.

It only needed to be activated using the activation keyword and a touch of Alex's magic to set them up.

The wards he had set up were of two types, the outer wards, covering the entirety of the island was a detection ward. Its purpose is to alert Alex of every living being or inanimate object leaving or entering the island as well as a basic scan of their intent and purpose. Think of it as an early detection system.

The inner wards extended in a radius of about twenty feet around the fort as well as covering the fort itself. This is a blood ward, a deadly intent based ward which held promises of a slow agonizing death of anyone perceived as a threat to the fort or its inhabitants.

The wars were brutally efficient and did nothing other than ensuring the slow and painful death; Alex didn't see the use or logic behind casting fancy childish wards like the Fidelius. He felt wards like that were for weaklings and cowards, he had every intention to rule over the wizarding Britain and not hide and cower in fear like a weak coward.

The blood wards he had just set up were near impossible to be taken down without the knowledge of exact locations of the ward stones. But then again the ward stones were quite impossible to break down too seeing as they were made out of big chunks of diamonds.

So Alex was quite at peace and confident with the wards and anyone who could break down his wards deserved special attention from the master of the wards after all he was never one to shy away from some good sparring challenge.

Though quite satisfied with the wards the currently defensive stance didn't bode well with him, after all offense is the best defence, and he had always wanted to command an army of stone statues.

Alex spent the next few hours sculpting stone statues of archers, knights, foot soldiers. Once his army was ready all he needed was to imbibe sentience in them. He tied their life force, purpose, intent and intelligence to another ward stone and buried it deep in the centre of his fort.

Once animated and alive the army under the command of the general, a knight with a red cape, took formation. With the stone army in formation the knight approached Alex and knelled down proclaimed; "My lord, your army awaits your command."

A pleased and satisfied smile graced Alex's face as he named the knight Aragon and told him to man the battlements of the fort and use lethal force on anyone who tries to harm the fort or its habitants; he was given strict order to never leave the premises of the fort walls.

Feeling a bit tired with all the magic he used and his tunic being drenched in sweat Alex called for Gandalf, his head elf, and asked him to ask the elves make themselves at home and prepare the White Tower for his stay.

The elf happily agreed and with a pop left for the other elves to bring Alex's belongings from the guest house and make White Tower suitable for his master's stay.

A tired and sweating Alex made his way to the large double doors of his tower which sung open on its own accord and he made his way up the grand white marble stair case where he was greeted by an excited Tilly who showed him to the master chambers.

The chamber screamed of power and aristocracy, exploring a bit to find the attached bathroom Alex wasn't surprised to find his elves had already prepared the bath for him.

After stripping his sweat soaked clothes off and placing them on a stool at the corner of the room he had the pleasure of soaking himself in lukewarm waters and having a relaxing and refreshing bath.

He found out his dress for the day already laid out for him on his king size bed and made mental note to thank his elves for their devotion to work.

Getting dressed he took stock of the things that he had left to do today and the most urgent thing he needed done was to visit the Black family and bring Bellatrix here to make arrangements for the ball he had planned to throw.

He greeted his now awake slithery friend Volos and asked her to check out the woods beside the fort walls and report him on the kind of creatures living in it. Apollo was nowhere to be found, he assumed Apollo was scouting the area or just having some fun flying.

With that Alex stepped out of the tower and apparted to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Knocking on the door he was again greeted by the bored face of Kreacher and quickly ushered inside.

Cygnus Black was expecting him; and others were eager to meet the new Lord Peverell. The moment Alex stepped inside the drawing room conversations stopped and he became the object of everyone's attention. The Black family was subtly checking him over noting his every detail, stance and the way he handled himself the next few moments would have a great impact on his first impression.

Alex walked over to Cygnus, his steps steady and head held high, and greeted Cygnus. "Good afternoon; I am here to escort Bella to the manor as was decided earlier."

After the initial formalities were done with Alex soon walked out with a beautifully dressed Bella in his arms. Bella had her usual mask in place, face showing no emotions whatsoever they made it past the Black ancestral home's wards and with one last look at the gloomy dark building let Alex pop them away.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N :- <strong>_Well as promised I am not ever going to abandon the story though the updates can be really slow, can't promise you all with a steady one. Though this update got delayed partly due to the girl who said she would be my bet. I did send her a rough draft of this chapter a long back but never heard back from her, was waiting for her to send me back with the modifications but well seems I am all alone once more. So a serious plea to all who enjoy my story, __**Is anyone interested in being my beta? I really need help with the romance stuff, something I wanted to put in this chapter but couldn't**_


End file.
